Quotes from the Galaxy
Dr Foster "I am returning the favor. I am going home." Terese Hills "I am returning home to New York. to Open on Broadway." Dr Quinton "I retired a 307 game veteran for two clubs the Ragers and the Colts.." Dr Jim Matthews "I never regretted my decision to leave the Army. I was afterall born naturally on Kamino from a human. I love Earth. I'll never leave again. It was permanant the choice." Darth Endika "I am not afraid to die. Not anymore." JTG-21 "I was one of only 10,000 to be made a temple guard." Zevah Opress "I found him. Almost dead, and extremely dangerous." ARC-1004 "Gree" "Only the strongest shall be the winner of this attack on our home planet. It shall be us." ACC-032 "Jamni" "Like all commandos, we are trained to be killers not killed." ARC-6446 "Bow" "I am a skilled sharpshooter and a crack shot." ARC-1004 "Gree" "I was brought back to life with the darkside" Cutter The Farmer "I choose the life. A life of freedom. Maybe you should to." ARC-8822 "Boil" "Gree I I I tought you were dead!" ARC-6446 "Bow" "Oh my god! It's a droid! Shoot the fucker!" ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" "I joined the darkside! There is no stopping me now!" ARC-5688 "Quinn" "Time to fly good fellows" ARC-8822 "Boil" "Ready, aim the guns and fire when ready!" ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." "When the enermy comes shoot'em and fast" ARC-5688 "Quinn" "Not today flyin' clanker" CL-4444 "Costin" "Be careful how you move 'em, one wrong move can make there injury worse" ARC-21-0408 "Echo" "When I die careful no droids allowed" ARC-27-5555 "Fives" "Urg, I'm under mind control!!" ARC-9449 "Frostbite" "No one is gonna take my friends away!" ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." "I miss him good ol' ARC-21-0408" ARC-0810 "Tank" "It's been an honor serving this Squad take care of 'em D.V" ARC-1004 "Gree" "The choice is simple shoot them or die trooper!" ARC-8822"Boil" "On my cruiser you do as your told or I will throw you into an escape pod and blast you into who know's whats out there!" ARC-1004 "Gree" "I'm the one who gives orders around here and it will be me until the day I die!!" ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." "A battle can get you by surprise always be ready" ARC-0810 "Tank' "You get the firepower! I'll be the sniper" ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" "Well... Time to leave this junk hole!" ARC-1004 "Gree" "I'll shoot you myself if you don't get up on the turrent and shoot those incoming clankers! Do you hear me! Get up there now and shoot em'!" ARC-8822 "Boil" "That was one way too end your life" ARC-0810 "Tank" "They can crawl all over my body but since I ain't dead yet lets fight....." ARC-0810 "Tank" "Get em' get em'! argh my neck!...." ARC-5688 "Quinn" "I'm crossing the area for any civils in contact with the ground but the forest is interferring with the equipment!" CC-8111 "Sizzle" "I live here now....On Kamino after the Battle of Ryloth left no survivors not even General Di...I escaped and lost all use to my hand...I think thats why that call me Sizzle...Sizzled the nerves in my hand.." CC-8111 "Sizzle" "Medics of the army deemded me useless without any function of my hand saying that I should give up my dream of being a clone...Pffft I ignored them and came back to Kamino because the Kaminoans understood not like the army....Clone medics....I was a seinor Captain! I-I-I had it all until the Battle of Ryloth!" ARC-5688 "Quinn" "That low even for a droid!" ARC-9449 "Frostbite" "I will give order til the very last do you understan...." ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." "No!...This can't be! My son is-is-is-is-is dead!" CC-8111 "Sizzle" "During Ryloth I was one battle away from being promoted to commander but no the battle took place killed everyone including Jedi General Ima-gun Di, the twi-leks got their supplys.. What did I get no use of my hand and a leg injury. You don't know the meaning of pain when your blood wants the battlefield hen you know you can't. Pain is yerning for battle when you want to get as close to the action as possible. Remember Purple Squad pain is life and so is death." ARC-0101 "D.V" "For you Tank!!" CC-8111 "Sizzle" "I'm going too try this one more time" ARC-8822 "Boil" "You die now, you trooper move this tratior into the escape pod and jetison it into space, that will teach not to mess with me" CC-8111 "Sizzle" "This trigger is smaller then I remember...But none the less i'm gonna try the training course" CC-8111 "Sizzle" "I can tell you somethin' Jr. being here on Kamino can lift your spirts to see the cadets pass their exams, it's amazing what a clone can do" ARC-2224 "Cody" "Just like old times 'eh Rex?" ARC-6446 "Bow" "Wait, before I go and blow up that dreadnaught I want you to do one thing for me. If I don't make it back take care of my son Niljarrah, I taught him how to be a sharpshooter but he is one of the best cadets I've had the pleasure of fathering., It was Dooku's idea for me to betray you I'm repaying my debt. May the force be with you Golden Squad." Hunter Savage "You don't know what it is like to be a jedi then have it taken away from you! You don't know the life I've lived just to stop jedi from persecuing me! I know what to do, it's time to end it all" Rec "When you are near the end and the death is coming closer, you are not standing there afriad! You face it and you beat it down! You throw it away and turns around, and continue forward! That's how you become a man!" (Rec to Emilio after the loss of Sakura) Dr Foster "I'm wondering if I should return home.." Vicious Opress "I'm keeping my promise. Lightning brought me back to the light side. Time to repay my debt. Don't wait up Rex!" (Vicious during the Imperial raid on Yavin.) Quinlan Vos "You're a traitor Ander. I hope you see the error of your ways. I hope you know what you're doing." Darth Lightning "Oh sweet gundark in a can." ARC-8448 "I love my brothers. Death and Battle are now something we deal with." Blix (Full story to Rex before he is killed.) "I was just doing my job, not very well. I was classified as a Clone With Fear. Now when I look at it I should've just stayed on Kamino with Blazer Squad. Now look at me I am a broken man with metal in my body. Everything beside my head is metal. I am unable to return to active duty until I get used to this, I never will. I swore an oath to protect everything close to me. I failed that oath." CT-0041 "The name is Barricade." Coda Kora "After I left Kamino I became a freelancer. I am fear. I am the boss."